


Didn't Expect That (Hell of a Saturday Night)

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drinking at parties and getting blown in the bathroom, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Thanks,” Sugawara says, his grin pleased and his voice breathless and a little hoarse. “That was...that was fun.”“Yeah...yeah, it was,” Matsukawa tells him, taking a breath and returning the grin. “Uh, do it again sometime?”





	Didn't Expect That (Hell of a Saturday Night)

**Author's Note:**

> idk. a quick thing the brain demanded. MatsuSuga could be a nice couple, I think.

Sugawara’s got a mouth like heaven.  
  
Matsukawa breathes in deep and lets it out in a _whoosh_ as the grey haired man pulls off of him to start licking at his head and wrap a hand around his cock to jerk him lazily. When he looks up and notices Matsukawa staring down at him, Sugawara grins crookedly and shoots him a wink, smirks before he slides his lips back over Matsukawa’s head.  
  
Shit, he’s pretty.  
  
It’s a Saturday night and they’re at a party, hiding away in a guest bathroom. They’re both probably a little bit more than tipsy and Sugawara’s got Iwaizumi’s snapback firmly on his head, stolen from him just to piss Oikawa off and twisted backwards so it doesn’t get in the way of him slowly running his lips over Matsukawa’s cock until his lips brush against his pelvis.  
  
It’s not how Matsukawa expected the night to go but he’s sure as hell alright with it.  
  
Sugawara pulls off with a wet _pop_ and licks at his lips, looks up at Matsukawa with eyes that are maybe a bit hazy but are still incredibly, _stupidly_ beautiful.  
  
“You can fuck my face if you want,” Sugawara tells him casually, like he’s just giving permission for Matsukawa to borrow a pencil or try some food off his plate. “I don’t mind.”  
  
And before Matsukawa can even think of a reply, Sugawara takes him down again and hums around his cock, gagging only very, very lightly as he pauses at the very base of Matsukawa’s dick.  
  
Shit. _Shit_.  
  
Matsukawa bites into his bottom lip to stifle a groan and Sugawara flutters his lashes open- long and pewter and so thick they shouldn’t be legal. He looks up at Matsukawa through them and Matsukawa can’t help but let his groan slip past his lips, his hands gripping at the edge of the sink behind him tight.  
  
If he glances at the mirror hanging off the bathroom door, Matsukawa can see the bulge of his cock in Sugawara’s throat, the way pale flesh works around a swallow and a gag.  
  
He almost comes just from that.  
  
Matsukawa licks his lips and focuses his gaze on the actual Sugawara instead and ignores the mirror’s reflection, looks down at lightly flushed cheeks and eyes sparkling from liquor and wetness brought on from deep throating. He looks like something out of a porn- pretty and hazy and maybe a _little_ submissive with the way his hands stay curled into fists on the bathroom floor between his thighs.  
  
When Sugawara slowly pulls off of him, he drags his tongue along Matsukawa’s shaft and pauses to suck on his piercing, gently tug on it with his teeth. A ragged gasp leaves Matsukawa at that and his hips roll forward, cock moving back deeper into warm and wet perfection. Sugawara moans at the movement and bobs his head forward encouragingly, lips stretched out so _prettily_ along Matsukawa’s shaft.  
  
Well, he did say Matsukawa could fuck his face. Maybe he has a thing for it?  
  
Matsukawa takes a quick breath in an effort to gather his fuzzy, frayed senses and reach a hand to press against the back of Sugawara’s head. It feels weird to do this without curling his fingers through hair but Matsukawa keeps the cap on the man’s head if only because Sugawara looks so _good_ in it.  
  
Who knew the setter could rock urban wear?  
  
Sugawara eases down Matsukawa’s shaft without a fight and Matsukawa lets himself hum appreciatively, rocks his hips forward as he pushes Sugawara’s head toward him. There’s a little fluttering of lashes but Sugawara keeps his eyes on him- half-shut and dark as Matsukawa begins to find a nice pace.  
  
Slow, deep, a little rough. Sugawara chokes on his cock and lets out these perfect, strangled little moans that has Matsukawa gritting his teeth, moving a bit more quickly than he wants.  
  
There’s the party going on outside of the bathroom but the music isn’t loud enough to block out all the noises that come from Matsukawa fucking Sugawara’s face- gags and choked groans, the wet _shlick_ of spit slicking across his cock and the way Sugawara sucks around him, the cough that leaves Sugawara when Matsukawa pulls back to let him breathe.  
  
They’re so fucking hot, all those noises, and the way drool drips from grinning, reddened lips is even hotter. Sugawara doesn’t bother to wipe his mouth, his chin and Matsukawa swears when the man leans forward, practically nuzzles against his cock and smears spit across his cheek, the tip of his nose.  
  
“God, you’re something else,” Matsukawa mutters, some almost disbelieving chuckle following after it. “Can I come on your face?”  
  
Sugawara raises a brow and then licks his lips, tilts his head to the side as he hums contemplatively.  
  
“You might get it on Iwaizumi’s snapback,” Sugawara tells him, voice a little rough and maybe even reluctant. “I’ll swallow instead.”  
  
_God_.  
  
Matsukawa grins and moves his hand to guide Sugawara back to his cock, tilts his head back with a low groan when Sugawara easily- eagerly- takes him down.  
  
“Fuuuuuck.”  
  
Sugawara laughs around him and it gives a weird sensation, something that gets Matsukawa’s hips twitching and his toes curling. He groans again and snaps his hips a bit rough, drags out a strangled whimper from Sugawara. He mutters an apology but Sugawara just pushes forward, takes him deeper in an almost stubborn motion.  
  
Well then.  
  
Matsukawa takes as deep of a breath as he can and rolls his head back forward to watch with hooded eyes, brings his other hand to join the one urging Sugawara on. He licks his lips and presses Sugawara down to take him fully, grinds into that hot, wet, fucking _talented_ mouth until Sugawara’s shoulders begin to jerk and his eyes well up and then spill over with pretty little tears.  
  
Matsukawa lets him pull back about halfway so he can catch a few breaths and then grips Sugawara’s head tight, keeps him still and truly begins to fuck his face.  
  
Fast, a little rough. Matsukawa’s honestly a bit too tipsy to draw it out that much and the feeling of such a sweet mouth is just too impossible to resist in his state. Matsukawa manages to keep an even pace and Sugawara stays almost slack and still, moaning and whimpering around him until Matsukawa is gasping and hunching over a little- his toes curling and teeth gritting and pleasure rippling and crackling through him like lightning.  
  
He fucks deep into Sugawara’s mouth and keeps him right against his hips as he comes in hot spurts, cursing and grunting as he grinds against him. Sugawara practically fucking milks him with the way he swallows around him and Matsukawa has to pull him off of his cock with a pant when it gets too much, his vision a little spotted and mind a bit dizzy.  
  
He groans at the cheeky lick Sugawara gives to his head and blinks a bit blearily, reaches a hand out to cup the man’s face, smooth his thumb across a flushed cheek. Sugawara opens up his mouth to him and Matsukawa swears with a drunken grin when he sees that Sugawara swallowed him down completely- just like he said he would.  
  
“Shit,” he whispers, a little shaky but pleased. “C’mere.”  
  
Sugawara pushes himself up off the floor and sways a bit, blinking rapidly before Matsukawa pulls him into a kiss. Sugawara’s mouth opens to him easily and Matsukawa licks into it, tastes at the edges of his teeth and the roof of his mouth and stray traces of his own come as he runs a hand down to pull Sugawara’s cock out of his pants.  
  
A few strokes and some deep kissing and Sugawara comes with a groan, biting into Matsukawa’s bottom lip harshly and then panting against him, slumping just a bit. He moves to nose against Matsukawa’s neck and gives a pleased hum after a moment, teeth grazing against his skin in a nip before pulling away.  
  
“Thanks,” Sugawara says, his grin pleased and his voice breathless and a little hoarse. “That was...that was fun.”  
  
“Yeah...yeah, it was,” Matsukawa tells him, taking a breath and returning the grin. “Uh, do it again sometime?”  
  
Sugawara hums and licks his lips, eyeing him as he steps back and tucks himself back into his pants.  
  
“Maybe,” Sugawara tells him, the edges of the word coy as his mouth curls into a little half-smirk. “We’ll see.”  
  
Matsukawa nods and Sugawara sends him a wink, reaching over and opening the bathroom door. He steps out into the party even though he stills look fucked out and Matsukawa just grins to himself, zips himself back up and washes his hand free from Sugawara’s come.  
  
Hell of a nice addition to his Saturday night.  
  
Matsukawa takes a breath to gather himself and shakes his head at his too content reflection in the mirror, walks out of the room and joins the party once again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Suga blew him just to piss Oikawa off. Shhhhhh)
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
